Civil War
by Hyuuga-Neji
Summary: Enemies in Konoha Village! Byaakugan? Who are these unknown Hyuuga?
1. Shikamaru's attacker

Shikamaru knelt on the dark earth, his back reclinging comfortably against the dark side of a tree, As the wild shadows from the camp fire lapped at the forrest surroundings. His thumbs and forefingers locked together in an instinctive Jutsu-like shape that his body was used to going into as Shikamaru's mind fell into the realm of possibilities. His enemy mistakenly gave him a moment for contemplation. The problem now is not what to do next, but what to do 5 steps from now.   
  
His thoughts went to his surroundings. The area was full of shadows. Most ninjas slept without a fire, but a practitioner of Kage mane no jutsu is lethal in this enviroment. An atmosphere of dancing, unpredictable shadows. That would do him no good here. For this enemy had no shadow. His entire body seemed to let the light fall through it, leaving nothing to attach to.   
  
His enemy is not one he recognized, nor did he have any idea why he was attacked. but he knew he was in extreme danger.  
  
Shikamaru sat lazily by his camp fire after a day of training in the woods with Choji. Choji had left hours ago, and Shikamaru had no desire to make the long trek back to Konoha. So Choji set him up a fire and left for Konoha to get some food and sleep in his bed.   
  
So there he was, laying on the soft earth watching the shadows whip the tree top cannopy. Then it came. Shikamaru's sences notice just in time. He kicked up into a handstand and back onto his feet and three kunai sunk into the earth where his torso was a moment before. These Kunai however had a blew glow to them for a moment which died as it hit the ground.   
  
His assailant sudenly appeared on the opposite side of the camp fire from where Shikamaru was standing. His would-be killer's long black hair flowing softly behind him in one big lock. He said nothing for several moments, his murdersous intent filling the air as Shikamaru rushed to regain his thought and compusure. He noticed only for a moment before the man spoke that he could see the forest behind him through this unknown. At that moment he put his hands together with one finger sticking up, which was oddly familier to Shikamru. What followed chilled Shikamaru to the bone. just one word, "BYAKUGAN!"  
  
In one singularily instinctive action, Shikamaru's shadow flew out and went under and around this unknown ninja who could be none other than a Hyuuga, but connected with nothing. As Shikamaru knew in his heart that it would.   
  
Shikamaru did what he was best at and ran into the cover of the forrest. He knew all the well that hiding from this ninja would be a trial that he was not sure he could do. His assailant was quick on his heels, with a speed that Shikamaru was not prepared for. The Hyuuga struck out and slashed out with a Kunai ripping through the flesh and bone of his ankle. Shikamaru kep running as his supposed ankle disperced in inky black shadow, Which afforded shikamaru and extra moment to get a lead with both feet intact. He ran in a straight line through the treetops until he felt safely out of range of Hyuuga's advanced sight. He circled around back to be near the fire and the dancing shadows that made him feel safe. He knelt down next to the tree and began to formulate his plan.   
  
With the Byakugan sight, the darkness would provide little protection from this one, and with no shadow it would offer no advantage either. Most of his equipment was used in training. His laziness often got him into trouble but this time it may cost him much more that being repremanded by Asuma.   
  
He stood up a plan to get out of this was already complete.   
  
The Hyuuga closed in on Shikamaru's position slowly, savoring the moment when he would stab his Kunai into his cowardly heart.   
  
Shikamaru stepped out into the light. His shadow that now stretched out behind him began to shrink, and instead started climbing his legs soon it was covering his entire body in darkness. This would work on any one else but this is a Hyuuga. He can just see his chakra. Now using a modified version of his fathers technique which turns the shadow into physical form to strangle, he transformed his shadow into black chakra that flowed into every opening in his body filling his chakra circulitory system with blackness. It felt cold and painfull at first.  
  
The Hyugga came around the closest tree to his prey and was astonished to see his prey disapear before his eyes. He desperately threw six kunais into the spot where Shikamaru was last seen standing.  
  
A kunai pierced each shoulder and one into the side. The Hyuuga hearing Shikamarus cry of pain was on him in seconds with another kunai stabbing into Shikamarus other side.   
  
Shikamaru desperately started the next step of his plan. He lifted up his right hand grabbing the Hyuugas shoulder, with his left hand grabbed a kunai from his bleeding shoulder and plunged in deep into his right hand. It was not enough to hurt the Hyuuga much.   
  
This only made the Hyuuga grin. The grin faded just as quickly as it had come, it suddenly changed to shock and disgust as Shikamaru twisted the blade in his own hand opening a large hole. The air filled with the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bone.  
  
The Hyuuga stabbed in his Kunai a few more times before Shikamaru started the last piece of his plan. He sighed heavily and thought "this sucks".  
  
He tilted his head back, took in a big breath and locked his mouth over the mouth of the Hyuuga. As he pulled away an inky black substance connected the two by the mouth. This then slid down thier bodies and connected their hands.   
  
The Hyuuga's face was a mixture of shock and anger. "How?" The hyuuga demanded.  
  
"Chakra" shikamaru replied calmly as he gripped at his bleeding side. At the same time the Hyuuga gripped at his own side which was in perfect health. "I got the idea from thinking of the "Hyuuga's soft palm technique, using chakra to damage other chakra. So here is using chakra to control other chakra. The range is a on the downside. I have to match chakra holes and since I cant see them like you can. The mouth is the easiest way."  
  
"No matter, you wont live long with those wounds." the Hyuuga stated between clenched teeth.  
  
"I wish I could get more answers from you but im running out of chakra." shikamaru said calmly.  
  
"But instead you will die by my hand, how unfortunate for you." The Hyuuga said with a grin"  
  
"No, I will just have to rush the schedule a bit" as Shikamaru said this he raised his right hand holding his nose shut and covering his mouth. The unknown ninjas hand was forcibly brought to his face, covering his mouth, and holding his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
The Hyuuga's face went from confusion to horror in a quick moment. His face bulged and began turning blue. He began to panick as Shikamaru breathed through the bloody hole in his hand.   
  
Some blood had been inhaled but shikamaru would not allow himself to cough or gag on it until his enemy fell.   
  
For several minutes Shikamaru stared into the dying eyes of his enemy. He felt a bit of guilt as he watched the Hyuuga close his eyes and die. Shikamaru released the Shadow-Chakra bind and the Hyuuga fell off the high branch and landed with a thud on the ground below.  
  
Shikamaru fell to his knees coughing blood. The pain from the multiple wounds caught up with him all at once. The branch he was standing on is now dripping blood. Shikamaru, As if struck by a heart attack fell backwards off the branch through the underbrush and landed square on his back on the cold earth. He saw droplets of blood drip down from the tree branch and felt them land on his face, as everything went black. 


	2. Choji's Fight

Night was falling as Choji made his way back to Konaha Village. He felt a bit of guilt from leaving Shikamaru in the forest alone, but thoughts of grilled beef quickly swept those away. And besides Konaha was in a time of peace, there had been no great enemies since Orochimaru had been defeated 3 years ago.   
  
He was close to Konoha now. Choji could practically smell the aroma or the all you can eat Beef shack that he frequented so often, that the restaurant had to raise the price or take a loss in profits. Choji, now with Konoha village insight, stopped to rest on the branch of a nearby tree. He breathed to smell the sweet aroma of Konoha. But it was not the smell of the restaraunts that surprised him. But the smell of something else, like cookies left in the oven way too long. Something was burning. Choji quickly clambered to the top of the tree to get a better view.   
  
All he got was a glimpse of smoke rising from the walls of Konoha village before he was struck in the chest with something sharp that pierced his body, filling his awareness with pain. The attack came up from directly below Choji. With Choji's poor balance due to his low center of gravity he was flung out of the tree. Choji quickly kicked his feet over his head spinning his body to land in a crouched position in a lower tree.   
  
He clutched at his chest too assess the damage. It stung but he could feel no damage. He could recognize the pain now that he was not falling out of a tree. It was the stab of a needle. He looked around frantically to see his assailant. He did not have to look long however before he was spotted, for his attacker was suddenly growing from the trees until he was as large as the trees themselves. This was not the unusual thing. He knew this technique well, it was simply multi-size no jutsu. The thing that had Choji's head spinning was who he was. The unknown ninja who attacked Choji was Choji. He stared up at himself towering over himself; taking in every detail it was identical. The clothing he was wearing, everything, that is of course but the eyes. They were white the veins stretched out from them over his temples.   
  
The unknown ninja looked down at Choji and smiled, as he brought one giant palm down striking Choji pinning him against the tree branch, which then broke and Choji fell to the ground pinned under the giant hand. The pressure of being smashed on the ground, his back on the tree branch his stomach against the hand was tremendous. As the large ninja lifted his hand Choji found it hard to move at all. He sat up feeling at least 3 broken ribs. He slowly got to his feet and made the hand gestures as quickly as could muster.   
  
"Multi Size no justu," he yelled. Choji grew to the identical height of the other Choji. The pain in his chest seemed to multiply as well. He stared into the white eyes of his enemy.  
  
"You seem confused." the other Choji's voice rang out. "I can change my DNA to match my enemies." With some preparation I can even learn his techniques. All I need is a little blood."  
  
"Preparation?" Choji said angrily as his hand rubbed at the spot he felt the needle pierce his flesh. "You prepared to come and kill me"!  
  
"Not like I wanted you as my target, I could see many different ways I could be better used then chasing fat worthless ninjas like you."   
  
With this insult Choji flew at his enemy in rage. He hit him square in the jaw with a powerful right punch. The fake Choji didn't react to at all to, except for a broad grin. "Is this all the power you have? You are worthless." The other Choji struck forward his palm again hitting Choji softly in the chest.   
  
The impact Choji felt however was anything but soft; he felt his insides quake violently his whole body seized up for a moment as if his heart missed a beat. "Soft palm as well?" Choji said between the spits of blood that flew from his mouth. "Are you a Hyuuga?"   
  
"I'm sorry I see no reason answering questions of a dead man," The Fake Choji answered smugly.  
  
Choji grimaced at the situation in a realization of what he had to do. In a flash Choji reached into his pouch and grabbed a pill. He hated this one more than any other his clan at had at their disposal.   
  
He remembered camping with his father when he was young and having to eat one because a bear had gotten to their food supply. A pill that had the calories and nutritional value of an entire night of eating. But the taste "oh god what an awful thing to have to do" Choji thought.   
  
Choji popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it whole. It tasted like Egg that had been sitting in a glass of beer for about a week. Choji nearly gagged on the taste. But Choji felt it instantly. He felt better, the way he always did after finishing that last precious piece of food. He looked up at the other ninja who was still grinning at Choji. "You shouldn't have copied me when I was hungry!" Choji yelled as he let loose a punch so hard the impact knocked the other Shinobi off his feet and sent him sliding through the forest leaving a trail of fallen trees in his path. Choji was in the air in a second. He formed the signs again and again doubled in size. He towered the trees now. Landing on his enemy in a terrible crunch of bones. He struck his enemy in the chest again.  
  
"Get off of me you fat tub of lard!" The pinned Choji said in a panic.   
  
This only increased Choji's rage pounding against his enemy's chest is huge thuds. He reached out and grabbed his enemy's collar. As he did this both Choji's shrunk together. They were normal size now. "Now I want answers!" The enemy Choji just lay motionless, Choji watched as his enemy's eyes changed and became the same as his own. Choji calmed from his rage and dropped the dead body of his enemy. His thoughts now, only of Shikamaru and his vow to his friend to protect him. He did not have the energy to run. He stumbled back toward where Shikamaru's campfire had been. Looking forward to the time when he will see his friends smiling face resting by the roaring flames. 


	3. Ninja team of Dog and Bug strike!

The scent of blood was in the air, the smell a member of the Inuzuka clan knew all to well. Kiba could tell many things from the smell. Even though he saw no light he knew someone was bleeding near an open campfire. Akamaru paused to sniff the air, he was worried, the smell was too familiar. The pair of ninja and dog paused on a branch high up on a tree to concentrate on the smell. It was undoubtedly the smell of Shikamaru. They had worked together several times in the past so Kiba knew this smell well. Shikamaru had less sweat smell than most ninjas in fact he smelled almost more like a girl, except for that faint hint of Barbecue his clothes had absorbed from no doubt hanging with Choji too long. "Akamaru" Kiba said in a tone that Akamuru knew meant "come". Kiba knelt down near his dog and whispered a short command to Akamaru. He gave Akamaru a small pat on his head, which his faithful dog accepted happily.   
  
Akamaru bounded forward from tree to tree following the scent that he was told to follow. He stopped cautiously, and looked around. The smell seemed to be here but the person was not. Akamaru sniffed the air once more and noticed the cloth of a jacket from around the trunk of this tree but a little higher. A small bug flew from Akamaru's neck up to the higher branch where Shino was waiting. Akamaru launched himself upwards after the bug and landed at Shino's feat. The bug landed softly on Shino's outstretched index finger. Shino nodded and whispered to the bug, which immediately flew back to Akamaru. "Shino looked down at the small dog that was begging at his leg for attention. "Go now Akamaru, go back to Kiba we will meet up where Shikamaru is." Akamaru let out a small bark of agreement and ran off to meet up with Kiba who waited patiently for his friend to return. Akamaru was nearly out of sight when Shino spotted a tree branch rustle over where Akamaru was running.   
  
Akamaru bounded from branch to branch his tongue trailing out of his mouth as he ran. He was in amazing physical condition for a dog his age. He was being careful not to attract much attention; he didn't like seeing his friend, Kiba so worried. He sprung over a particularly wide gab between branches when an attack came from above. In the blink of an eye Akamaru was cleaved in two as a ninja fell fast brandishing the katana that was too spell Akamaru's demise. The small dogs flesh turned black in an instant and broke into thousands of tiny insects. Akamaru leapt down from above landing with all four paws on his attackers head, and as soon as he had landed pushed off against the ninjas face with his back paws springing forward to the next branch. The attacker tried to regain his composure, but it was too late the ninja fell with a poof of smoke to the ground.   
  
Shino was hot on the trail of Akamaru. He had lost sight of the pursuing ninja. But the most important thing to do right now was to regroup with Kiba. Shino was suddenly blocked by a man in white. His light blue hair hung down to his shoulders. He wore a kimono that seemed too large for him. The sleeves hung down a foot past where his hands laid. He swung a katana towards Shino. The swordsman was instantly covered in a mass of black bugs. A poof of smoke and he disappeared. "Kage Bushin" Shino questioned to himself. "We have to be careful".   
  
Akamaru reached Kiba barking frantically. Akamaru jumped towards Kiba, as Kiba saw the sword wielding ninja come at him from the side. "Quadruped bushin no jutsu" Kiba yelled as his body spun into a violent cyclone towards Akamaru. In mid spin Kiba grabbed the outstretched paws of Akamaru. The dog joined in the cyclone. Kiba positioned his aim carefully as he released Akamaru's paws. The small dog flew spinning at the sword-wielding attacker. Which disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Akamaru struck him. Akamaru flipped over backwards as he landed on a nearby tree.   
  
Shino jumped up behind where Kiba landed. "Is everything ok here?" Shino questioned.  
  
"It will be as soon as you're dead," Kiba yelled as he brought back his elbow connecting with Shino's face, shattering his glasses before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kiba yelled into the trees "you think that would fool me? Shino has never smelled that good. He reeks of bugs. Isn't that right Shino?"   
  
Shino glared down at Kiba in annoyance, while Kiba only grinned back.   
  
The shrill voice suddenly rang out from everywhere around them. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" in moments the ninja in the white kimono was everywhere. Clones of him filled the trees; each one with there right had grasping the hilt of a black Katana. They all attacked at once, ninjas flying out of trees slashing hard at Kiba. One after the other came past Kiba slashing high then low.   
  
Kiba flipped and spun to try to avoid the razor sharp blade of the Katana. He was able to slash out and take out a few clones but more that he hit, hit him. Kiba was fortunately just fast enough to avoid any lethal blows, but he had been cut up pretty badly.   
  
The slashing stopped as soon as it started. "Where is the hyper one in the Orange coat?"  
  
"What do you want with Naruto?" Kiba asked as Akamaru licked his wounds.   
  
"To kill him of course. Do you know where he is or not?" the blue haired ninjas asked simultaneously in an annoyed voice.   
  
"We're not Naruto's babysitters who knows where that clown is" Kiba retorted.   
  
A moment later the Ninjas sprang from their perches again, this time launching themselves at Shino. The bugs launched out in all directions. Many of the clones were dispersed before reaching Shino but the ones that got through made deeper cuts than the ones inflicted on Kiba. Deep gashes appeared in Shino's clothing. Another one came through a gap in the bug defense slashing through Shino's mid section. Shino's body turned black as night as it fell apart into thousands of ink black bugs.   
  
Kiba dropped with an elbow from the branch above taking out that clone. As he landed His body spun into a cyclone tearing through a group of clones, as another cyclone zipped passed the opposite direction taking out several others. The two cyclones stopped on two opposite branches. Two Kibas stood ready for more attacks; Shino was nowhere to be seen. In a cloud of smoke the right Kiba transformed back into Akamaru, who gave a bark or triumph.   
  
One Swordsman remained now. "Well done, you were able to survive the first wave. Shall we try another?" He said eerily as he reached up his sleeve and grabbed a Wakazashi in his left hand. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" The trees were immediately filled with ninjas again. These were all holding both swords, the Katana and Wakazashi.   
  
Without warning a mound of black bugs mounted behind one of the ninjas that shrunk away as Shino stepped forward grabbing the swordsman covering him in bugs. Except this one did not disappear. The swordsman screamed in terror.  
  
"We were a very bad pair to run into for one that wishes to remain hidden." Shino said smoothly  
  
The other clones all disappeared together as the bugs drained away at the ninjas chakra.   
  
"I planted bugs on you and your first wave of clones. When you made the seconded wave, you were the only one with a bug. Detection is my specialty."   
  
The bugs dispersed as the last of the Chakra was drained from their enemy.   
  
"Kiba jumped up next to Shino" We have to get going. Shikamaru could be in serious trouble," Kiba said in a slightly scared tone. "Might as well warn Naruto while were at it."  
  
Shino whispered to a group of bugs. "Find Naruto" and they flew off in all directions.   
  
Shikamaru lay there on the border of consciousness. He barely could make out the outlines of his comrades, Shino and Kiba.  
  
He barely made out Kiba yelling, "Shikamaru, can you hear me? Can you walk?" Thoughts were jumbled and confused in Shikamaru's mind. "Was there any reason I couldn't walk?" He slid more and more into consciousness and it all came back to him in a sudden rush of memory. Every bit of him ached in ways he never experienced. He felt as if he would never move again.   
  
"Oh it's you two" Shikamaru managed to wheeze out.  
  
"Were going to get you out of here, its not safe" Kiba said as he hoisted Shikamaru up on his shoulder.   
  
"Not safe? I don't think you need to tell me how it's not safe," Shikamaru thought. He noticed the wounds on Kiba and Shino. "How troublesome" he murmured.   
  
Shino did his best to patch up the wounds on Kiba and Shikamaru before they left for Konoha village.   
  
It was slow travel getting to Konoha injured and caring a near Unconscious Shikamaru but they would arrive soon.   
  
Kiba could smell smoke coming from Konoha village but they had no choice but to press on. Shikamaru needed Medical attention as quickly as possible. They could only trust the ninjas of Konoha to cover the obvious fire.   
  
The 3 young ninjas, and dog made there way down the road that led to Konoha village. The front gate was clearly in view now, as their hearts became even more troubled by the sounds of combat coming from with in the village gates.   
  
A young looking ninja stumbled out through the front gate, barely on his feet. Even at this distance they immediately recognized their comrade, Hyuuga Neji.   
  
A distant shout rang out through the forest "Konoha Whirlwind" as a spinning green form flew at Neji. Rock Lees leg hung caught in Neji's hand several inches from hitting him in the jaw. There was a small audible boom as the chakra surged through the muscles of Rock Lees leg. He shrank back in pain from Neji's soft palm strike. The two young ninjas were fighting all out, exchanging blow for blow. Neji came in with a quick palm to Rock Lee's side, which was immediately countered with 3 very fast fists to Neji's chest. Neji leapt in the air away from Rock Lee desperately trying to get away into the forest. Rock Lee quickly grabbed hold of the fleeing Hyuuga's ankle in an attempt to pull him back. "You're not going anywhere Neji." They heard Rock Lee yell. Neji fell to the ground, catching himself with one outstretched hand, which he used against the ground to spin his body around. As he did this, chakra burst from every chakra hole in his body pushing Rock Lee back against the gate of Konoha village. Neji quickly got back to his feet at sprang away into the forest. Rock Lee gave chase after regaining his composure.   
  
Kiba and Shino looked at each other in utter disbelief. They stared at the gates to there home. Where only the night before they had left it, a happy, peaceful place. The four of them cautiously walked toward Konoha village. They walked toward the unknown battle that's taking place in their once peaceful Ninja village. 


End file.
